


runaways

by strwberryys



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Depression, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwberryys/pseuds/strwberryys
Summary: Troubled teens Taemin and Jonghyun decide their path to freedom, success and happiness is to run away, start a new life elsewhere.They were terribly wrong.





	runaways

They erupt into laughter, radio blasting the same song that's been played at least over ten times.

Today marks day one of their abrupt and unplanned escape from home. Taemin has been planning this, mentally, for ages, but was always afraid of the consequences. Was afraid that no matter how far he attempts to travel, family would find him eventually. Yet now, he doesn't think anything of that at all. He feels determined.  _Certain,_ especially by Jonghyun's side, that he's safe.

It's only been a few hours, probably four or five, since Taemin had witnessed Jonghyun beating his father senseless for the car keys. And  _man,_ it's so hot when Jonghyun is in that wild and angry and  _brutal_ state.

Taemin bites his lip as the thought comes across his mind once more. One hand supports his head while the other mindlessly caresses his thigh, the sun just beginning to rise in the pink-ish, early morning sky. He isn't listening to their favorite song anymore, or watching the sun slowly rise, or thinking about what he's left behind. Instead he's solely focused on the idea that he and Jonghyun might possibly be together for the rest of their lives.

He's so excited, heart pumping, squealing on the inside. This could be the start of their very own and new lives, without their stubborn parents and ignorant friends. They can start their own family, make new friends, travel anywhere. Heck, maybe they can run their own business, become successful on their own.

Okay, he  _knows_ he's jumping the gun here, but all the possibilities they have _now -_

The music stops.

Taemin snaps his head in his boyfriend's direction, all thoughts instantly vanished.

Jonghyun removes the CD and flings it backward, watches it land somewhere in the backseat from the rearview mirror. Taemin stares him down like a predator, faint smile on his mouth.

The silence lasts for a moment until Jonghyun eventually catches Taemin's intense - and quite  _sexy_ \- stare. He grins.

"It was starting to sound lame,"

He explains, shrugging faintly. Taemin gives him a single nod before turning to watch the road ahead of them.

This is nice, anyway. Just silence.

It's odd because normally in a silence like this, Taemin's mind clouds over with angry thoughts of family, depression, failure, even considered thoughts of suicide. He cries helplessly when it's this silent, tries to find the most painless, yet most  _harmful_ way to injure himself. Even breaking up with Jonghyun has come across his mind a couple times, simply because of the issues he had back at home.

But right now all he thinks about is Jonghyun. He _wants_ Jonghyun. Jonghyun, Jonghyun,  _Jonghyun._ Wants to moan Jonghyun's name. Wants to _ride_ him. Right here and right _now._

_Shit._ Taemin swallows and turns to look at his boyfriend again, studying his appearance and features. Since he's only dressed in a white tshirt and ripped, faded jeans, Taemin can take in those giant, veiny arms. He's practically drooling over the fact that he's got one hand on the wheel, the other thoughtlessly patting at his own knee.

His face looks ten times more gorgeous than usual in the morning's sunlight, dark brown eyes vastly focused on the road ahead of them, hair slightly pushed back and tousled. Dammit, if only Taemin could mess this guy up even further...

"I know a guy,"

Jonghyun says after a while, grabbing the younger male's attention. Taemin blinks, and for a second he's worried he missed part of something Jonghyun was trying to tell him.

"What?"

"I know a guy who owns a hotel. He's like family, so he'll let us spend a few nights there."

Taemin raises a brow skeptically, small hand running through his silky hair. "A few?"

Jonghyun nods.

"Elaborate on 'a few'."

The older cracks a giggle at Taemin's sentence.

"I'm being serious, Jonghyunie."

And he really is. The sudden tone is his voice says it all.

"How the hell am I supposed t- Tae, just a few nights. Y'know, maybe two or three-"

"And then what? Where'll we go after that?"

The smile falters on Jonghyun's face, because damn, where in the fuck  _would_ they go? He hadn't really thought that one through, but he figured they'd solve that issue later.

"We need to be somewhere far. Like,  _far_ away from Seoul. Some place that doesn't involve family." Taemin continues. Jonghyun nods, goes along with what he says because after all, Taemin is usually right.

"Point taken."

It goes right back to being quiet again. Taemin smiles,  _grins_ almost because Jonghyun had taken defeat in their little argument, like always. He likes to call himself the woman of the relationship  _because_ of the fact that he's pretty much always correct, that he always wins. While Jonghyun is the quiet husband that obeys and goes along with things so he doesn't get scolded.

"Still, they make good breakfast there." Jonghyun mentions. Taemin rolls his eyes and giggles lightly.

Quite conveniently, the younger's stomach lets out a low growl. He quickly smacks a hand over his tummy, as if to stop it from making another sound. Jonghyun gives him the side eye, grinning wide.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Babe, we've been up since one in the morning. I'm starving," he practically whines, head softly colliding against the headrest.

Fuck, he's feeling all sorts of things this morning; hungry, sleepy, horny, a little bitchy, too. Maybe once they're out of the car he'll feel better. And in a bed. With food.

"What d'you wanna eat? I can stop somewhere while we're not on the highway."

Taemin hums. "Whatever you want, I guess."

Jonghyun briefly swipes his tongue over his lips. He personally has no idea what he wants, simply because he isn't a breakfast person. Eating something this early seems kind of odd, anyway.

Something begins to blink red, and as soon as it draws Jonghyun's attention he gasps. Taemin faintly jumps, concern bubbling in his chest.

"What? What happened?"

He curses under his breath. "Running out of gas."

_Fuck._

Taemin hadn't even bothered to bring anything along with them, including his wallet. Not that it really mattered; the boy hardly had any money to begin with. He squints his eyes at the older male.

"You don't have enough money?"

"No. I think I left it all back at my dad's place."

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Taemin is starting to feel uneasy. He swallows.

"Could you check?"

"Tae," Jonghyun groans. "I left it, okay?"

"Jonghyunie, check. Otherwise I'm five seconds from walking out of this car."

_"Tae,"_ he repeats, tone stern and a little irked.

Taemin purses his lips, becoming impatient as well. His heart is throbbing with anger and his eyes burn with rising flames.

"I'm not fucking playing! Check  _right now-"_

_"God dammit,_ Taemin, will you shut the fuck up?!"

The moment he says it, the moment Jonghyun's fist collides with the storage department of the car, the moment the vehicle is beginning to speed up, Taemin doesn't say another word. Without warning, the raven haired male roughly snatches his seatbelt off and pulls at the lock of the door.

It opens immediately, the clear smell of outdoors hitting Taemin's nostrils. His hair is blown back and lightly tickles his ears as it flows gracefully in the wind. He isn't scared. He isn't _thinking,_ because what in the fuck is the point? Fuck it. He doesn't care anymore.

Everything seems to happen in slow motion as Jonghyun snaps his head in Taemin's direction, rage clearly in his face as he quickly reaches to grasp onto his boyfriend's arm, gripping his sleeve instead. It only takes one  _yank,_ and Taemin is back in the car, feet somewhat hanging out of the door. Somehow one his shoes slip off of his foot, ran over by a wheel of the car and eventually rolling away.

Jonghyun loses control of the wheel, cursing as the tires squeal and mark the empty road. The vehicle moves  _this_ way and  _that,_ turning into an unknown direction. An approaching car comes to an abrupt stop, the driver blowing their horn, all the while Taemin is shrieking.

As soon as Jonghyun finally stomps his foot against the break, releases his grip on Taemin and attempts to turn, the car crashes _through_  a guardrail and tumbles down the steep, rocky hill that happens to be there. They twist and rock, body parts flinging around helplessly, faces colliding into windows, air vents, anything around them.

They're both trying to scream, yet nothing will come out. Both try to reach and grab hold of  _anything,_ _of_   _each other,_ try to control the heavy vehicle but it's all fucking futile attempts. It happens  _so fucking fast,_ like the flicker of a light, like the flash of lightning.

The car ends it's drastic rolling once it lands on the driver's side, leaving Jonghyun trapped under Taemin's heavy body.

It's silent. Again.

_Cold,_ scary silent.

Jonghyun lets out a choked sob, shaking. His eyes are wide open, looks as if he'd just seen the devil. His heart is pounding at a furious rate. He's convinced he's about to die.

He can't fucking move. Feels the wet grass grazing against his ear and neck, his black sweatshirt absorbing the droplets of water. His right ear feels numb, rings loudly. Pieces of glass and blood surround his view, bottom lip bruised and busted, little scars on his face. The shoulder Taemin is on feels dislocated. Actually, perhaps both shoulders are.

Not a single sound comes from Taemin.

"Ngh," Jonghyun makes, attempts to roll over a little so he can see his boyfriend's destroyed face, make sure he's alright. The smallest movements hurt, trigger his insides and make them  _scream_ at him to stop. He moves anyway, though.

"Tae, baby." he says in a hushed tone, words kind of slurred. He wiggles his arm from in between him and Taemin, letting it wearily land on the smaller's back. He caresses him as much as he can, trying to shake him into awareness. "Baby get up. You alright?"

His heart throbs painfully at the sight of Taemin's beaten face.  _Fuck,_ how did they end up like this again? They were fine a minute ago.

The younger's eyes remain shut, his entire body motionless. The lump in Jonghyun's throat grows as he realizes one of his biggest fears might have just become a reality. Right in front of him.

He shakes the thought away and starts to shake the boy harder, grabbing one of his limp arms.

"Taemin-ah.  _Please._ I need you to wake up now."

Reluctantly, his thumb travels down his arm til it reaches near his wrist, searching for a pulse. He holds still for a moment, desperate, trying to convince himself that he was only panicking. To convince himself that there  _is_ indeed a pulse there, that Taemin is still breathing, living.

But there isn't a pulse.

"T-Taemin," he sobs, teeth clenched together, tears blurring his vision completely. He isn't going to believe this. Not at all. He'll get them to a hospital first, then everything will be okay. Taemin will be fine. _Taemin.._

Jonghyun buries his face into Taemin's head full of soft, silky hair, crying harder. Though it hurts, he manages to rest his other hand on the back of his head, mindlessly massaging the roots of his hair. Somewhere in between his sobs he mutters, "Please come back", grip tight on the back of his shirt.

The sun is out completely, rays of sunshine beaming down upon the damaged, shattered vehicle.

Sirens are going off somewhere in the distance, and Jonghyun wants nothing more than to just die here. Die with Taemin in his embrace.

_Why couldn't it have been him?_

_Why did he have to get_ that  _angry?_

 

_Why did he agree to running away with Taemin..?_

 

 

 

_april 23, 2011_

_..._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know you hate me for that ending and I'm sorryyy :'c  
> almost cried while writing this.
> 
> Not sure if I'm going to extend this story, ya'll let me know in the comments and I'll be happy to do so, I can introduce yall to their families back stories n stuff.  
> (also don't get confused by the date at the bottom! This is just how I wanted it to be based, since Taemin was almost 18 then and Jonghyun was 20?? I think lol)
> 
> Thanks for reading my luvs! ♡


End file.
